1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to security enclosures for use in open deck vehicles, such as Jeeps and others, which have an open storage space behind the back seat and in front of a hinged tailgate.
2. Prior Art
Currently there are numerous types of storage compartments that can be readily installed on an open deck vehicle. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,938,519 and 5,324,089 each issued to Schlachter disclose L-shaped panels that fit between the back seat and the tailgate and which have a horizontally extending flange which rests atop the vehicle deck and a vertical flange which reaches to the vehicle's deck floor. These devices are permanently fastened to the vehicle side walls with a large number of horizontally extending sheet metal screws which must all be manipulated from beneath the security panel. Accordingly, these storage units are not readily removable. Furthermore, since the L-shaped panel rests on the top surface of the vehicle wheel wells rather than higher on top of the vehicle side walls, otherwise available secure storage compartment space above the top of the wheel wells is lost.